No More Sad Songs
by Fatal-Rei
Summary: Inuyasha finds Kikyo and feels no more affection to her. He's finally released love of any kind for her. So what next? Using the song by Clay Aiken


Okay this is about Inuyasha and Kikyo. And yes, it's a song story. I'm using Clay Aiken's song "No More Sad Songs." It just fits so well! Okay, the hook up is, Inuyasha meets up with Kikyo and basically realizes that it's over…. Will his feelings truly stop? Oh, and you know the drill. I don't own crap… so there.. Can't sue someone who don't even own crap! HA!! R&R  
*************************************************************************************  
The stuff in parentheses are the songs.. Just to let the morons out there know  
  
"No More Sad Songs"  
  
Inuyasha rested his head into the palm of his right hand as Kagome applied a large amount of medication on his back. The gang had just gotten back from a fight for a jewel shard…no luck. Naraku had implanted it into a mindless minion and took it away, leaving them to clean up after him. "Stay still, Inuyasha," Kagome fussed, "or I'm gonna end up…" too late. Kagome's finger accidentally pressed into one of his deeper cuts.  
  
"ACK!! WHAT THE HELL, KAGOME! THAT HURT!" Inuyasha quickly fell backwards and in a flash was on the other side of the room, cooing at the pain. "Can't you be more gentle? Dammit, that hurt!" As usual, his after battle attitude arrived on schedule.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Well, if you would listen once in a while maybe I wouldn't have to." She puffed up and walked out. Inuyasha muttered to himself. He did it again… pissed her off and now she's going back home. Walking outside, he watched Kagome stand before the well. Instead of going in, she relaxed her hands on the brim, her head lowered. There was a soft muffle coming from her and before he knew it, she was crying! He couldn't go to her aid, knowing she'd just be more upset. "Inuyasha, you jerk! Why do you have to be like that? It's hard… to keep this up…loving you." She then wiped her eyes and jumped in.  
  
Inuyasha's hand mindlessly stretched out to where she was. "Dammit!" It was the only word to explain it. He leaned against the wall. How could he tell her? He was thinking of Kikyo when battling? That her scent lingered near at the time he took out the demon? That Naraku had planned the battle there, knowing he'd be weakened with her there? He had seen her there. It wasn't long though. When the gang went through the village, they caught each other in a glance. "Kikyo."  
  
"How pathetic." There was a figure lounging upon a tree. "Little Inuyasha leaning against a tree. Pondering his poor life and why it hasn't any meaning. How cute." The sharp cold voice rang in his ear, get Inuyasha couldn't say a thing. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"Wh… what are you doing here?" Inuyasha's voice quivered a great amount. There was the woman whom he die for, and almost had. Even her bitter remarks sent a blow to his heart that only love could bring. "I saw you near the battle."  
  
Kikyo appeared from the darkness with the simple look of entertainment on her lips and piercing ice in her eyes. "Inuyasha, how you long for me. How you dream of me at night. I see the way you look at me, undressing me with your eyes and simple mind. Such a limited mind you have. You desire the things you're meant to hate." She gave a true amused laugh at his expense. Her hand curled at her lips, covering her evil chuckle, thinking it lady like.   
  
"Shut your, trap, Kikyo," Inuyasha snapped. He stood up, fist clenched, and stared deeply into her eyes. "You're no drama queen so drop that fucking act. It doesn't suit a bitch like you." His mind couldn't take her yapping. Yes, he did still love her, but that endless ramble pained his ears. "I hate to break it to you, princess, but you're not the star in my life anymore. I have someone else."  
  
Kikyo, taken off guard, cleared her shock with another snicker. "You mean my whore of reincarnation? Is she enough for you? Well… second rate was always your style." She had hit a root but that didn't stop her. "You know, Inuyasha, they're a saying never mix a pure with a mutt. Seeing how that Kagome girl and you are both one, I can't be too jealous. After all, why not go for the half baked slut if you can't get the original cookie." That was it.  
  
Kikyo had pushed his buttons. Inuyasha's bangs were covering his face but the wind blew them off to discover a smile. "Is that all you got, Kikyo? Nothing you say is doing anything for me, hon. Guess your candle blew out." Kikyo's expression was priceless…   
  
(This is the way that I'll state my independence,  
That I'm no longer connected, to your memory  
This is the day that I'm making my defection,  
That I claim back the affection that you stole from me)  
  
"What?" Kikyo grinded her teeth in frustration. This had never happened to her before. Sure, Inuyasha had come backs but nothing like this. "Inuyasha, are you saying that…" She couldn't continue. His smirk was taunting her and she couldn't take it. For once, her victim rose above its cursor.  
  
His eyes were firm in their stare and his heart beat with a endless rhythm. " What's the matter? You seemed, somewhat surprised." His smirk rose to show one of his fangs shine with the moon behind it. "Is it the fact that your malicious voice that once soothed my soul now sounds like some regular whisper? Or is it that you now know that your reincarnation has become more important and desirable than yourself? I don't need you anymore. No more mournful times."  
  
( I used to hear your music so loud  
But its so long, you're just another face in the crowd  
I'm letting you know...  
  
No more sad songs  
I'm letting it go now  
Switch off, switch on  
I'm letting you know  
You turned out the light  
I'm gonna be alright  
When I turn the radio on  
No more sad songs )  
  
Stepping back, Kikyo had to firmly grasp the nearby tree. "You have lost all feelings for me then? That the love we once shared has completely died out and the flame put out?" Through all the time she spent despising him, there was something in her heart that still longed for him inside. And this confession was too much! "I gave you my love. I loved you."  
  
"Loved being the key word." Inuyasha was truly overwhelmed by how good this felt. He had let go. "You know, I respected you….once upon a dream, but that's done with. You loved me a long time ago. But your heart is a deeper shade of black than the tainted Shikon jewel in the hands of Naraku."  
  
( These are the words to describe all your offenses  
You said love in the past tense  
Then you let it go  
Haven't you heard?  
You are no longer respected  
You formally rejected,  
From the one you hurt )  
  
Inuyasha waked closer to her and embraced her. Kikyo did not resist his touch. She was too lost in what she had finally lost. "Kikyo, when we fell in love, it was real. No one night stands or crap like that. I loved you… but it was so easily torn that we turned on each other." He pulled her away far enough to stare at her in the eye. "And even after you came back and hated me, my love still wanted to heal you. I was afraid… of losing you." Inuyasha stood up and brushes off the front of his pants, eyes closed. "But no more." He walked off, leaving her to stand there aimlessly. While walking he still spoke to her. "It took a lot to get over you… but it wasn't till now that I was able to let go. There are times I hum a tune for you." He stopped, took Tetsusaiga and swung it to rest on his shoulder. He then looked back, no expression on his face. "No more sad songs." With that he walked off back to his friends, leaving Kikyo alone.  
  
( I used to have the longing to heal what was in your heart  
But now it seems I'm over the fear of this falling apart  
No more sad songs  
I'm letting it go now  
Switch off, switch on  
I'm letting you know  
You turned out the light  
I'm gonna be alright  
When I turn your radio on  
No more sad songs )  
  
Sango and Miroku were sitting at the front, Sango still patching Miroku up. "Inuyasha, did you go to get Kagome? She seemed pretty upset when she left," Miroku asked. The look Inuyasha told him he hadn't even thought of it. "I figured as much. You might want to go around and get us some more firewood."  
  
As he stepped out and went around the back, he saw something. A lean figure rested against the house with legs crossed and arms behind its back. It turned to look at him. "Inuyasha…" That sweet voice took him by surprised. It was Kagome. She walked closer, not looking at him. "Inuyasha, I…"  
  
He didn't give her time to finish. He took her by the hand and pulled her into an embrace, much more closer than he did with Kikyo. Blushing, Kagome suddenly rested her head and palms on his muscular chest. His hands searched her back, rubbing it affectionately. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I… I love you."   
  
"Inuyasha…" Kagome was taken by surprised by this. She knew that Inuyasha loved Kikyo… or so she thought. But she didn't reject his attention and clutched his shirt between her fingers. "I love you too."  
  
His eyes closed and he thought of Kikyo. But it didn't last long. He opened his eyes and sighed, pulling her apart to look at her. Her eyes were beautiful. Hell, she WAS beautiful. He smiled lovingly at her, his fingers stroking her hair. "No more sad songs."  
*************************************************************************************  
  
I really hoped you enjoyed this story. I really enjoy Clay Aiken's songs that he sings and I enjoy Inuyasha. Best of both worlds! Well, please review for me and tell me how it is. ^_^ 


End file.
